halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fury Tactical Nuclear Weapon
Untitled Size... of a football, eh? This could make a great weapon in Halo Custom Edition in a big map like Coldsnap or Hugeass... The Guardians 09:05, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Well, Guesty-Persony-Thingy, you could have at least added something to this page... :( The Guardians 02:49, 9 September 2007 (UTC) "Extremely clean..." I'm guessing that means, somehow, little or no radioactivity. Arm. Violently insert in Brute's mouth. Get in a vehicle and haul ass! StAraqiel 17:40, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Lol, or just chucking them everywhere off a starship & nuke the planet to a crisp lololololol The Guardians 01:51, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Though you have to wonder what it is extremely clean in comparison too. For all we know, this still could release a whole lot of radiation, but compared to other UNSC nukes, is just a drop in the bucket. Beats me.XRoadToDawnX 11:14, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Hmm... uh... wait, you could use these things to destroy... Scarabs! If it does radiate, all the better to wipe out the survivors. The Guardians 07:51, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Ranges? It says 1.2km, but this seems wrong fora device of near 1 megaton magnitude. What is most likely is that this is the radius of the area that will cause vapourisation of targets from the gamma rays. According to some scrap calculations I did, (these are just educated guesses based off a current 1 megaton bomb) the resulting firestorm would extend out a further 4km, and the resulting pressure wave would extend a further 5km. Anyone within a 15-20km of the blast would be blinded, even further if you were looking directly at it. By clean, I guess they mean relatively little nuclear fallout after the blast, meaning that the effects of irradiation do not remain for a very long period of time. Diaboy 13:38, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm. Had another look at the numbers and it makes no sense, so what I said earlier is probably inaccurate. I still think that 1.2km is too small for a device of near 1MT, though. Diaboy 15:39, 23 June 2008 (UTC) This has been stuck on my mind! It has to be a 1 'kilo'ton nuclear device, as the effective blast radius of that is just under 1.2km. 1 megaton is just too big to have a blast radius of that size. Diaboy 15:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) The approximate yield needed for a 1.2 to 1.3 kilometer radius... well, the main problem is: what does this radius represent? Lethal radius, I assume, but lethal in which category? Thermal radiation radius? Ionizing radiation radius? Widespread destruction air blast radius? Near-total fatality air blast radius? Minimum fireball radius? For the sake of this explanation, I'll assume the radius here would most likely be one of the following: thermal radiation, ionizing radiation, and both variations of air blast. • In order for there to be near-certain (90%) lethality thermal radiation (instant third degree burns) out to a radius of 1.2-1.3 km, the yield would have to be around the order of 4-5 kilotons. • In order for there to be near-certain (90%) lethality ionizing radiation (5 sievert) out to a radius of 1.2-1.3 km, the yield would have to be around the order of 6-9 kilotons. • In order for there to be a widespread destructive air blast (~2.8 tonnes worth of force across an adult's front or back surface area) out to a radius of 1.2-1.3 km, the yield would have to be around the order of 4-6 kilotons. • In order for there to be a near-certain (90%) lethality air blast (~12 tonnes worth of force across an adult's front or back surface area) out to a radius of 1.2-1.3 km, the yield would have to be around the order of 80-110 kilotons. So, the yield of this weapon should be anywhere from 4 to 110 kilotons actual, depending on what the criterion for the radius is. --Murderofcrows (talk) 22:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Deliver Hope Bomb In the Live-action Deliver Hope trailer, I'm pretty sure the bomb used is a Fury tac nuke.--For the Swarm! 05:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Possible... although it's classified as Medium Fusion Destruction Device. With 63 Terajoule output... we'll see. I think I'll leave it in the capable hands of our administrators to decide though. --DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 14:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Actually the 63 terajoule output is what made me discard that idea. A single megaton is over 4000 terajoules. --For the Swarm! 22:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC)